


To Be in Full Bloom

by attackthenoona



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, side 2jae, trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackthenoona/pseuds/attackthenoona
Summary: For someone so stable, Park Jinyoung sure was undecided of where he wanted to be. He didn’t take risks nor was he for grand dreams. Until during the trip of his life, he meets someone so vibrant like passion personified, that he thinks, he’s never felt so alive.





	1. The World Feels Different With You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on 花样年华 (huāyàng niánhuá), lit. trans. “flowery years” pertaining to the prime of life. It is also the original Chinese title for Wong Kar-wai’s 2000 movie In the Mood for Love.

     Over the past few years, more and more tourists have flocked to South Korea. Jinyoung thinks it’s all thanks to the Hallyu Wave, if he were to judge the number of foreign teenagers loitering the streets of Seoul and screaming in broken, if not bastardized, Korean. They would usually be huddled together, either inspecting their bags of fandom merchandise or engrossed in loud conversations of how this or that group member looked _so good_ during that one performance. He doesn’t mind it most days, sometimes even finding it amusing. Because if there was anything Jinyoung learned in the two years he’s been in University, is to be more accepting and sensitive of how other people can be so different. Sometimes, though, he wished he could enjoy his iced Americano or his occasional strolls without bumping into too many people or getting his ear drums blasted by too much incoherent screaming.

     And Jinyoung reminds himself that he would be a hypocrite to deny being a fan of some things, and maybe of one or two celebrities. While he may like different things from these tourists, like he doesn’t watch a lot of dramas these days or that he prefers a whole different genre of music altogether, Jinyoung does fancy one Korean idol group. They were more of an RnB duo, a singer and a rapper. He only got into them recently, when they released a new mini-album after a short hiatus. His roommate was playing their music video on his laptop one afternoon he came back from class. Jinyoung thought the video was well-made, evoking something nostalgic in him. He also thought their songs were easy to listen to, even the rap was slow and melodic. Their songs also held quite a powerful message about the fleeting vibrancy of youth, which Jinyoung thought was pretty deep coming from people he thought were so _manufactured_. He heard more about them from one of his classmates, an exchange student from London, that the two were actually a part of a bigger boy group, and that they were pretty hands-on with the production, something Korean pop has finally embraced. She also said most fans referred to them as the “Daddy Unit,” and Jinyoung flustered at that, embarrassed that he actually knew what she meant. The rapper was definitely his type, but he didn’t need to think of him in that way.

     Though unlike the throng of noisy girls he often sees at malls buying bulks of the duo’s albums, his obsession as a fan manifests in a different, silent way. He thinks he’s not _that_ obsessed over the duo. In fact, Jinyoung wonders how fans can be so loud and determined like that, even having the control to only focus on one obsession. The twenty-three-year-old never was one for such grand displays. He’s only bought one album, and was happy that he got the rapper’s photo card immediately. The poster was still rolled up, kept in his desk drawer at the dorm. He was shy to put it up in case his roommate teased him about it. Besides, he had other things to focus on. He prefers to pore over his collection of novels, highlighting passages and dog-earing pages. He also obsesses over sad existential movies, capturing his favorite scene stills on his laptop and etching the poignant dialogues into his memories.

     Jinyoung isn’t shy, but he prefers to keep to himself most of the time. Trying to be inconspicuous, he doesn’t dress in flashy, stylish clothes nor does he try to attract attention to himself. “You’re such a snob sometimes, you know?” Jaebum, his best friend, would always tell him. “Lighten up, Park Jinyoung. Life’s too short to be this uptight and aloof.”

     They always argued about this, especially when Jaebum couldn’t get him to agree to do stupid things, say get drunk at parties or meet some of his friends. Jinyoung was pretty sure Jaebum was trying to set him up on dates, so he always declined what his best friend termed “group hangouts at the bar.”

     “For the nth time, I don’t have a stick up my ass,” he would exclaim while slapping the other on the arm.

     “But maybe you _need_ a stick up your ass! Get a good dicking so you can melt into putty.” Jinyoung decided that comment warranted a pillow to his best friend’s face. He felt victorious when the elder released a muffled yelp. Sometimes he didn’t know why he even bothered with Jaebum. “My god, why am I friends with you again? You’re so crass, Jaebum hyung—no, scratch that. I’m not calling you hyung anymore because you’re so immature!”

      Jaebum huffed, “it’s because I’m the only one who can tolerate your boring ass.” He stood from Jinyoung’s desk chair and flicked the younger on the forehead. Jinyoung was the one to release a yelp this time. “But I’m serious though,” Jaebum continued, “go out, date, get laid, whatever. Just do something fun? We’re college students! We should be doing stupid things and having sex, like five days a week or something.”

     Jinyoung made a face at his hyung. “You’re so gross. How can Youngjae stand you?”

     “Youngjae likes my dick, thank you very much,” Jaebum smirked before pointing to himself, “he can’t get enough of all of this.”

     “Great, congratulations on tainting my pure image of Youngjae.”

   “You know, if you were getting laid most of the week like Youngjae is, your disposition would be as bright as my Sunshine.” For everything that Jaebum was perverted, he did have a soft, fond side to him, especially when it came to his boyfriend. There were days Jinyoung just could not fathom how such a carefree person like Youngjae would date someone like his best friend, but then he remembers from the movies and books that he liked that people of opposite personalities and dispositions tend to attract each other. As cliché as it was, Jinyoung knew that people were like puzzle pieces, waiting on another person to complement them. And as much as Jinyoung believed in these romantic stories, he also believed in the bleakness of reality, and figures he can never have the same vibrant and manic puzzle-fitting romances.

     “But I’m not interested. I’m in college because I want to study, not party or have sex every other day.” He knew he was being stubborn, and sometimes he only answered back like this just to spite Jaebum. “I do go out sometimes. I like going to the gallery when there’s a new show. Sometimes I mingle.”

       To say that his best friend was exasperated was an understatement. Jaebum had a habit of clenching his jaw and popping his chin out when he was seriously frustrated or mad. Jinyoung always made fun of him for it which he got hit upside the head for, and even Youngjae imitated him but Jaebum only threw him fond gazes for that. But now, Jinyoung could see he meant business.

     “Look,” Jaebum released a deep-seated sigh, “I’m not saying to get hooked for good.” Jinyoung knew he meant well, but he wasn’t also a risk-taker. “Half of our classmates in that Lit class we have together has a crush on you—I don’t know why ‘cause you’re a pain in my ass—but they think you’re some snobbish savant or whatever. And those girls from London? Yeah, they think you look like some idol or prince.”

     Jinyoung scoffed at that. Those girls thought all the guys their age who were attractive enough looked like idols. “Hyung, last time I checked I didn’t like girls though.”

      “Don’t I know it?” Jaebum said, heading for Jinyoung’s door. It was actually Jaebum who first realized that Jinyoung might have been gay. “Anyway, Youngjae’s class is about to let out and I gotta go meet him. But Jinyoung,” he was about to pull the door open but stopped halfway to look back at his best friend. Jinyoung looked straight into his best friend’s gaze. “Live a little.” The older boy’s voice was soft this time, concern replacing the cool expression he usually wore. Jinyoung could only nod his approval, and that at least seemed to reassure Jaebum for the meantime.

     “And stop jerking off to that picture of—what’s his face? That new rapper you like? That’s totally unhealthy, Jinyoung.” His best friend threw him a pointed look before ducking out the door.

     Jinyoung felt the tips of his big ears heat up, and he was sure to be blushing a deep crimson. He hurriedly flung one of his pillows at his best friend. It was just unfortunate that Jaebum was already out of the room and the pillow only hit the back of the closing door. He thinks he could make out Jaebum’s muffled yell of “he’s hot and daddy and unhealthy!”

      It was always an overreaction on his best friend’s part, Jinyoung thinks. Because he does go out sometimes. There were also other people in his phone’s address book to call if he wanted to hang out. He’s also been to parties, got drunk (he hated being hungover though, which was the main reason he passed on Jaebum’s invites), and even took a hit out of some junior’s joint before. He remembers feeling slightly paranoid afterwards thinking cops might come busting the door down to arrest him.  And it wasn’t that he hadn’t had any romantic or sexual experiences before; he even had a girlfriend when he was so far into the closet and frightened of his parents’ disapproval. While his relationships have been few and far in between, they were there, faded memories at the back of his mind. He didn’t have any scarring break-ups nor totally unsatisfying hook-ups, however, to truly make him rethink committing into one again. Jinyoung just thought these things unimportant as of the moment. These things his best friend expected of him seemed too bothersome; they felt like chores. He looks out of his window and ponders why he feels so uninterested lately. Jinyoung wonders if out there, someone else is looking out of a window and staring at the sky, feeling as lost as he was.

     He suddenly felt the city closing down on him, urban ennui settling deep in his guts. He thinks—no, he knows—Jaebum is right. He probably needs to get out more, maybe meet new people, experience new things. As much as he loved Seoul, even fighting his way just to stay in the city to study, there are days when Jinyoung becomes tired of its incessant bustling. There are days when he cannot deal with bumping into tourists taking photos of the latest drama location, or of teenage fans screaming into his ear every time he passes by the themed coffee shop on his way to the park. Jinyoung wouldn’t dare scream his devotion like that. He does not take the biggest risks nor does he do things larger than life. Jinyoung didn’t have grand dreams nor was he interested in grand plans.  

     But just weeks after such an epiphany, Jinyoung finds himself on a plane bound for another country, his best friend seated beside him and grumbling. He was about to take what he felt will be a life-changing trip. Everything was so sudden, but it was just the push Jinyoung needed for it actually happen.

     Which is exactly why Jinyoung is currently standing on a crowded footbridge in Central, Hong Kong. He’s looking at the panaflex signs hanging over the heads of passersby below, admiring how _beautifully dilapidated_ they looked. He may be looking at the city like a typical tourist, with rose-tinted glasses on, but he couldn’t help it. Hong Kong was just so breathtaking in all of its confused mixture of things. It was both modern and traditional, young and old, new and crumbling. The alleyways from the streets he passed by below enticed and scared him at the same time with their colorful graffiti and ruggedly dressed youth smoking between part-time job shifts. He enjoyed climbing the steep, narrow steps on Pottinger Street, where he was able to clearly see the great contrast of new and old Hong Kong. On one side of the old passage were stalls of trinkets manned by fifty-something aunts, and above him were red lanterns, while opposite the stalls was the stark chipping paint of the side of the building. It was a long, uphill walk, and Jinyoung was glad to at least have somewhere with a roof he could stop at if only even for a bit. He wouldn’t say he was lost, exactly. Hong Kong, for all its complex and cramped streets, was pretty easy to navigate. There were signs everywhere, both in Chinese and English, and while he could only speak the basics in Chinese greetings—Mandarin, not even Cantonese—he was pretty good with his heavily accented English, and he figures he could get by for the duration of this trip. He worries, however, for his best friend who seemed to be allergic to speaking in English. Jinyoung thinks it a waste that Jaebum was enrolled in a university well-known for its international program just because he did not embrace learning new languages.

     To say that Jinyoung was prepared for their Hong Kong trip is an understatement. He has a map with him, a copy of the detailed itinerary that he printed, and he downloaded the MTR app, too. But despite all his preparations, research, and all of the lists he wrote down, Jinyoung didn’t anticipate to be so overwhelmed. Upon seeing the Hong Kong skyline during their plane’s descent, he was already lost in awe. He was like a sponge soaking in everything—the neon lights, the billboards, the rush of footsteps at the train station, the animated conversations of old Chinese women. Hong Kong was far busier and noisier than Seoul; it was also more fast-paced and less spacious. But it didn’t faze the young student, not even being slightly confused of the directions while smack in the middle of one of the busiest junctions in this city.

     The irony of the situation doesn’t leave Jinyoung though. Just like the summer heat sticking to his skin like a film, the thought of how he came to be _here_ now nagged at the back of his mind. To think that he initially escaped from Seoul because he felt suffocated with all of the city’s hustle and bustle, he sure did pick another city that was far more cramped, far busier and noisier. Yet somehow he felt at peace.

     He looks out one more time across the footbridge’s balustrade and onto the skies, which were getting darker, with rain threatening to fall once again. Taking his small camera, he aims it towards the skyline and snaps a picture before letting the gadget fall back, hanging securely around his neck. He then takes hold of the seam of his white shirt and fans himself. It’s been extremely humid in Hong Kong and the intermittent drizzles only added to the city’s warmth. Nonetheless, Jinyoung didn’t mind. He was going to make great use of the five days he was staying here and enjoy himself tremendously, rain or shine.

     Taking one last glance at the people below, Jinyoung finally decided to move from his spot. He’s lost hope of finding that book store that some of his classmates said sold rare editions. Thinking he should just use the opportunity to walk around the area and maybe take some more pictures of the buildings and passing people, he turned for the escalators that spanned quite the distance upwards. Just as he was to step into it, he collided heavily into another person.

     “ _Sorry_!” Someone behind Jinyoung said in Chinese. Turning around, Jinyoung came face to face with a young man, perhaps in his early twenties as well, maybe even around the same age as him. The stranger looked like a tourist, just like him. But based on his big backpack and the casual and laidback style that he had—cargo pants, hiking sneakers, and a very loose shirt—Jinyoung was sure this guy was a seasoned traveler. He was one of those backpackers, Jinyoung decided. He looked Chinese though, unlike the Americans and Europeans he’s seen before, the ones with the long beards and rumpled clothes. This guy was clean-shaven and neat, looking more like a kid who grew up in the suburbs, much like Jinyoung. But he could see the streak of adventure in his bright eyes and carefree demeanor. His blonde hair was brushed to the side, a bit long but it looked well-kept. The stranger also oozed swag, his clothes looking plain, but Jinyoung knew they were expensive plain clothes. For a passing moment, Jinyoung thought the guy was quite attractive.

     Before Jinyoung could apologize back, the guy spoke again, but this time in English. “Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He reached out for Jinyoung’s shoulder and started patting him down. That was the only time Jinyoung noticed that his shoulder and a part of his back felt wet. He saw the plastic cup of what Jinyoung assumes as iced coffee in the stranger’s hand, the cap and straw on the floor next to a small puddle of dark brown liquid. He saw a brown stain bloom on the fabric of his once-pristine shirt. Jinyoung caught the other person’s hand as it tried to land on his shoulder again and pulled him to the side. Their small collision was blocking the escalators.

     Finally finding his voice, Jinyoung replied that it was okay. “Accidents happen, I’m not mad,” he added, making sure to enunciate each word.

    “ _Oh, are you Korean? I’m familiar with the accent_ ” The other suddenly asked. Jinyoung was shocked to hear his native tongue being spoken so suddenly. It felt like such a long time has passed since he last heard someone speak in something he could easily understand, despite having conversed with his best friend a few hours ago. Jinyoung nodded and the stranger replied, switching back to English and offering his hand for Jinyoung to shake, “Hi, I’m Mark. I’m really really really sorry! _Let me make up to you—_ uh, _what is your name_?”

     “I’m Jinyoung,” he replied while gingerly taking the other guy’s hand and shaking it slightly. It was the same hand Mark used for patting him dry, and it felt a little sticky. Mark must have realized this and retracted his hand immediately while mumbling another apology. Jinyoung couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the other’s expression. “Don’t worry about it, Mark,” he offered. “Your Korean is good by the way.”

     “So is your English!” Mark threw a gummy smile which displayed his canines. If Jinyoung thought a frantic Mark was attractive before, he was blinded now by how much more handsome and young a smiling Mark was. He replied with a soft “thank you” at the other’s compliment which was then followed by a short pause, with Mark just standing there and staring at Jinyoung. He was about to break the ice but the other was quick to remember why they were speaking in the first place, and rightfully exclaimed in a mix of English and Korean, “I have an extra shirt in my bag. _I can lend it to you_?”

     Mark eyed the small satchel Jinyoung had with him, thinking that the student only had the bare essentials—his mobile phone, wallet, and itinerary—to bring along in his urban crawl. And Jinyoung wanted to say no, after all Mark was a complete stranger and taking his clothes was high up on his chart of weird things to do with a stranger. Though tourists tend to stick together, forced by the unknown in a foreign land, and forging some odd sense of kinship, it was still uncomfortable for someone—especially someone—like Jinyoung. The other immediately sensed his discomfort and offered an apology. “ _It’s kinda weird_ , I know. But I feel bad leaving you like this.” If Mark had said that under different circumstances and with another intention, Jinyoung would have been flustered. Especially since Mark said it in a lower, much quieter tone. He was also pointedly looking at Jinyoung, a silent plea glimmering in his eyes. So shaking these thoughts away, he replied with an equally quiet “okay” not wanting to explore the city with a stained shirt on. He had not thought to bring a cardigan with him since it was too hot to wear one and too bothersome to carry it around. But at least he would be able to cover himself and be on his way. He could probably buy a new cheap shirt, he thought, but Mark’s doe eyes won him over, albeit still being slightly reluctant about this whole ordeal.

     Without another thought, Mark grabbed him by the hand and together they stepped onto the escalator. It was no longer sticky, only warm and soft, Mark’s long fingers wrapped around his palm. If Jaebum could see him right now, he would surely give Jinyoung a side-eye and a smirk, maybe even raise an eyebrow at him. He would also probably find this so out of character as well, but Jinyoung was sure his hyung would still be proud.

     They were silent for a while before Mark finally turned to him. His hand was still clutching Jinyoung’s. He didn’t seem to notice nor mind it one bit. They didn’t really speak much during their slow ride up, Mark only saying something about looking for a place where Jinyoung could change his clothes. Mark also said something about preferring to go to a coffee shop to get another iced Americano. “It wasn’t even that good,” he commented, “it was kinda pricey and I don’t think it had any caffeine. I’m still so sleepy.” Mark made to show it by closing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

     They got off at Jubilee Street to cut into the main thoroughfare back to Queen’s Road Central. There, Jinyoung pointed Mark to the nearest Starbucks. At least he was sure the store would have a restroom he could change in, and Mark could have his caffeine fix. Upon arriving in front of the store, Mark quirked an eyebrow at him, the silent _Starbucks, really?_ communicated clearly. Jinyoung only rolled his eyes at the other guy and shrugged. Mark could at least give Jinyoung a break. It was only his second day in Hong Kong after all. Besides, they were sure at least Starbucks coffee was okay and that there was wifi. Jinyoung would think they can explore other coffee shops next time, but the idea of a _next time_ caught him off guard, and quickly brushed it off as absurd. Jinyoung responded at the banter, giving only a clipped, “I’m a creature of habit.”

     “Yeah, I can see that.” Jinyoung would have been offended by the other’s comment if it weren’t for Mark raking his eyes up and down Jinyoung’s body, assessing him.

     They claimed a table near the back, Mark slipping his bag off his back before sitting down. It was only then that Mark untangled his hand from Jinyoung’s. He watched in silence as the other rummaged through his belongings, looking for something that would probably match Jinyoung’s casual but neat style. He had his sandals on today and a pair of denim pants that he folded at the ankle. His style was a stark contrast to Mark’s, who seemed to prefer street clothes judging from the brands printed on the few shirts he laid down on the table. They looked clean, Jinyoung observed, and he marveled at how organized the other guy was. Mark seemed to care enough to have his clothes sorted and folded in piles.

     “I’d let you borrow one of my hoodies, but it’s too humid out now. _I assume you’ll do more sightseeing and will walk around a lot._ ” Mark held a plain black shirt up and Jinyoung nodded, taking the offered item and heading for the restroom to change and wipe down the coffee that stuck to his skin, and afterwards stuffing the soiled shirt into his bag. When he came back out, Mark was already reclined on his seat, sipping on his fresh cup of iced Americano. Jinyoung noticed a second cup perched in front of his seat.

     “I forgot to ask you how you drank your coffee, but I got you an Americano too since it’s an okay choice for most people,” he said.

     “ _Thank you_ ,” Jinyoung began in Korean, but easily switched to English.” You did not have to do that.”

     “Oh no, I insist. It’s the least I could do.”

     “You already lent me your shirt.”

     Mark looked directly at Jinyoung’s eyes before speaking. “Yeah,” he started, “but I also wanted to buy you coffee.”

     It was Jinyoung’s turn to look at Mark directly. The other kept his gaze, not even denying that he said something that could be interpreted _in that way_. It came too sudden for his liking, with Mark not having any preamble to flirting with him. He didn’t even know that Mark swung his way. Feeling shy, Jinyoung lowered his gaze. They were silent for a couple of minutes, Jinyoung feeling awkward all of a sudden. But desperate to do _something_ just to dispel the tension, he reached over to Mark’s side of the table and took the receipt, He turned to his smart phone and starting tapping the wifi password into it. Jinyoung did not need to look at the guy across from him because he could feel Mark’s gaze, watching his every movement.

     Deciding to take lead in the situation, because he was a _feisty little shit_ as the Jaebum voice in his head supplied, Jinyoung finally spoke up, “I need to send a message to my best friend. He needs to know I’m still alive.” He released a small forced laugh, almost choking at his attempt to be collected.

     That seemed to be enough for Mark to resume where they left their conversation before. “Oh, did you get separated?”

     “No,” Jinyoung started, eyes still trained on his smartphone, “he didn’t want to come with me today. Actually, he did not really want to come with me to Hong Kong.” It was like that in the beginning though, with Jaebum not wanting to leave his boyfriend behind. But Jinyoung argued that it was Jaebum’s idea that he fly off to Hong Kong and that he should take responsibility because it was his hyung’s nagging “to do something fun” that got them here. “Jaebum hyung wanted to go to the main tourist spots. It’s our first time in Hong Kong—actually, it’s our first time out of Korea,” he clarified. Jinyoung also told Mark that Jaebum wanted to go to Victoria Peak, maybe even ride the ferry and then go explore the surrounding attractions. He also told Mark that he preferred to visit the museums and walk around. Jaebum, of course, thought these plans were too boring. “I have an itinerary and all printed out.”

     “A creature of habit,” Mark threw back at him then proceeded to giggle, the tone higher than his normal speaking voice. Jinyoung thought it endearing.

     “Then I sort of got lost,” Jinyoung ducked his head as he continued. He was recounting his story in a mix of English and Korean because apparently, Mark took too long of a time to understand Jinyoung when he spoke straight in rapid-fire Korean. Mark explained that he only got to live in South Korea for a few years when his father got a job there before going back to America. He’s also lived in Brazil when he was just a toddler. He’s also lived in Japan and Taiwan for a short while, spanning a couple of months to a year, but he’s always called Los Angeles his home. According to him, he was a straight up carefree beach boy.

     “Jaebum hyung and I got to Central Station, then we parted ways. He was changing trains, while I decided to just walk to the next station to exit,” he backtracked his steps, making sure not to miss any of the details. “I realized I should have gone with Jaebum hyung because there was no direct exit to where I wanted to go to.” That morning, Jinyoung had spent a good thirty minutes walking around the platform and going through his map and MTR app, trying to find the nearest exit to the next item in his itinerary. He also tried exiting through different gates, but each time he did so, he just got confused with his directions and ended up going in circles. The map was easy to read, but Jinyoung got disoriented quickly. It was also a problem that he got distracted too easily by the sights, opting to stop his search and take a few pictures of the streets and buildings and any other thing that caught his attention. By lunchtime, he decided to head to IFC Mall instead, which wasn’t a part of the day’s itinerary to eat and sit down for a bit. Then he went back to Central in the hopes of looking for that bookstore a classmate told him about. But Central’s streets were more complex and next thing he knew, he was in Soho admiring the restaurant facades and the alley graffiti.

     And Mark listened to everything that he had to say. Weirdly enough, Jinyoung immediately felt comfortable around the other. Like him, Mark had a subdued personality. He didn’t talk that much, but when he did, he was straightforward, his sentences carefully thought out. Jinyoung found out that Mark was only a year older than him and had stopped attending University to travel.

     “I met two exchange students at Uni and we hit it off pretty quickly,” Mark narrated. “Although I’m not sure how it happened, because Bambam and Jackson were the opposite of me. They’re very noisy and too energetic,” he sighed, feigning resignation at his two best friends’ antics. Bambam was Thai and Jackson, whom they met up here in Hong Kong, was Chinese. “We went through the trail at Lantau Island yesterday—well, it was more of a cemented pathway than a trail, really, but it was still a good hike. We reached Ngong Ping Village, but we didn’t go up the Big Buddha.”

     “Oh, that’s a part of my itinerary!”

     “I thought you didn’t like the mainstream tourist spots?” Mark was smirking at him, his voice taunting.  


     But Jinyoung didn’t miss a beat. “Sometimes I oblige the normal folk with my presence.” And Mark threw his head back in a loud laugh. His mouth was open and Jinyoung could see his canines glint under the coffee shop lights. Jinyoung decided that Mark had nice gums and a pleasant, tinkling laugh. After the older one gained control of himself again, he inquired about the other places Jinyoung wanted to visit. Jinyoung ticked off the names of the museums in Tsim Sha Tsui and Central, Hong Kong Park in Cotton Tree Drive, and the garden maze at Kowloon.

      What, no Disneyland or Ocean Park?” Mark asked. The younger student shrugged saying that tickets were too expensive and that he really wasn’t interested. “Jaebum hyung wants to go though, but he wishes Youngjae was with him,” Jinyoung said, explaining that Youngjae was his best friend’s boyfriend when Mark asked who he was.

      “You can finish that itinerary in two days though. What will you do for the rest of the trip?”

      “Well, actually,” Jinyoung trailed off, too embarrassed to admit as to why he was in Hong Kong in the first place. But Mark was insistent, telling Jinyoung that whatever reason he had wouldn’t be so bad. People traveled for many different reasons.

      “One of my favorite things to do is to jump out or off of things,” he said. And Mark told him some of the daredevil things he’s done in the past. “My favorite was skydiving in Canada,” he had a fond look in his eyes, clearly trying to remember the feeling of being suspended in mid-air for a while. “It was such a rush to the head.” Mark explained that they seemed like stupid reasons to other people, but they were _his_ stupid reasons, and he regretted none of those experiences.

      Hearing that at that very moment, Jinyoung couldn’t help but compare himself to Mark. The other was so different from him: Mark was spontaneous and an adrenaline junkie, clearly carefree and living his life in the moment. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel unaccomplished and regretful all of a sudden. Where Mark was ready to dangle his legs outside of a plane, waiting for the signal to jump, Jinyoung was moving three steps back, willing himself to stay within the confines of his comfort zone. He’s jealous of Mark’s passion for life, and for a split second, he felt like maybe he could take one risk, _this risk_ , in his life. He hears Jaebum’s voice in his head again, urging him to _just go_.

      But Jinyoung can’t deny that he’s terribly afraid of the unknown, especially not in a foreign country where he can’t control everything. He knows that losing control could be dangerous, and he thinks he’s not ready for that. He didn’t like to be unprepared in life, and he didn’t like to be put in situations where he just _acts_ , not sparing some time to think things through. But when he looks across the table at the handsome young stranger he just met an hour ago, Jinyoung thinks that he could feel the energy and enthusiasm coming off Mark and infecting him. He was a vibrant person, much like Hong Kong’s urban heart.

     Mark burned bright, like the neon billboards at night, and he was always busy with himself, like the city that never sleeps, its streets always occupied by people and by _life_.

      _For someone so stable, you sure are undecided of where to go_ , his best friend’s voice mocked him. Jinyoung thinks it’s time to let go.


	2. Fall Down on Me as Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A line from Conchitina Cruz's poem "No Rain": "You were in love, you wanted out of a city that screamed abandonment."

     “Hey,” Mark started, voice soft. Jinyoung snapped out of his daze at the sound of the other’s voice. Mark’s earlier cheery disposition was gone. Instead his forehead was creased, worry etched on his face. “Look, I didn’t mean to pressure you. _Don’t worry_ , if you don’t wanna share, it’s okay.”

     Mark rubbed at his neck, embarrassed at his earlier persistence. In truth, Jinyoung didn’t think he’d be sharing with other people his Hong Kong plans, apart from Jaebum of course. Especially not to someone he just met an hour ago just because he spilled coffee over his shirt. And Jinyoung ponders that if it were another person who nagged him like this, he wouldn’t be as patient. His mind kept supplying that Mark isn’t just some other person, and for some reason, Jinyoung didn’t argue with that.

     “ _No, it’s not that_ ,” Jinyoung started, switching to Korean once again, but this time speaking more slowly. Speaking in his own tongue made him feel more in control. “ _I’m just slightly embarrassed about it._ ”

     “No, no, hey, don’t be.”

     The blonde suddenly reached over to place his hand on top of Jinyoung’s. Skinship was something he was familiar with, but that was in South Korea, and with people he actually knew. But Mark’s hand has found home in his for some reason, and it seemed like the general theme of this trip would be not to mind such an invasion of his space. He’s only been in Hong Kong for a day, but he broke so many personal rules already, all thanks to a certain blonde and his warm hand against his. Hong Kong was turning out to be more and more enchanting—Jinyoung felt like he was suspended in a dream and everything around him was cast in a glow because nothing felt quite real.

     Jinyoung would like to blame his continued awe to being a tourist, but deep down he knew that was not the case.

     Mark continued to sooth the younger’s troubled mind. “Like I said, people travel for so many reasons. And whatever your reason is, I’m sure it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

     Jinyoung laughed, albeit a bit forced. He just wanted to break the awkward tension. “ _But you might think I’m no longer cool_.”

     He thought Mark would pick up on the attempted banter, but he didn’t laugh, nor even smile back. The mood between them shifted slightly, and Jinyoung suddenly felt as if he were being pulled back to reality. Not saying anything, Mark just stared at him for a while. Staring seemed to be a habit for the blonde, but this time his gaze was softer, a question lingered on the fringes of his stare.

     Jinyoung, on the other hand, remained stuck in the moment, not sure how to will away the tension between them. He’s not even sure what was happening and why all of a sudden he felt nervous. Mark was someone unimportant to him—another tourist, met out of luck, and he knew he should not feel any form of attachment. Their particular conversation did not even warrant such a somber atmosphere because neither of them _should_ care too much. But this place has started to hold the both of them captive, and the stranger sitting across from him suddenly felt all too familiar, and he definitely felt attached, not wanting to let go.

     The raven-haired student is aware that he is attracted to Mark; there was no denying that the other was good-looking, and his inner Jaebum voice would tell him _oh, he’s definitely your type_. His best friend would probably roll his eyes at him as well. In his mind, he’s already hooked by how disgustingly serendipitous this was, so similar to the romantic crossing of unknown lovers in his favorite movies. Jinyoung shivered at the thought, and tried to will it away, fully aware that this was definitely the movies.

     “I can never think of you as uncool,” Mark decided to say in a whisper after another minute of silence. His voice was as soft as his gaze.

     He did not say much after that, but for the Jinyoung, he announced so much already.

     To say the least, Jinyoung was surprised, slightly taken aback even. He has been at the receiving end of admissions of feelings before, but they were either usually drunk and flirtatious or tense and too serious. They were also kind of grand, if he thought about it. Not that they were grand gestures, but the propositions to be his boyfriend or to hook up with him often felt pandering if not downright patronizing. But here, in this country him and Mark were both foreigners to, in the middle of a busy coffee shop, and despite the tension that hung in the air minutes ago, Jinyoung thought it was the most romantic thing ever. It was a vague admission, _it didn’t even sound like an admission_ , but Jinyoung just knows, _hopes_ , it is.

     So he smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkling into tiny creases, hopefully conveying the same kind of admiration he saw shining in the other’s eyes.

     He placed his other hand on top of Mark’s and patted it slightly. He was still shy about it so he lowered his head and asked, “promise not to laugh?”

     Mark grinned, putting his other hand to his chest and dramatically exclaiming, “I would never!”

     At least the tension dissipated and Mark was back to his carefree self. Jinyoung thought he prefers Mark smiling and mischievous like this more.

     “Okay so,” Jinyoung begins, clearing his throat, “this is a pilgrimage of sorts. A fan’s pilgrimage if you will. I dragged my best friend to go hunt down movie locations.”

     Jinyoung bit his lip while watching Mark give it a thought for a second. Now that he’s actually said it, he thinks it’s such a corny reason, not even rivalling Mark’s thrilling travel experiences. When he prepared for this trip, he had been so excited, the thought of standing in front of famous film locations making his heart beat faster. Now he just sounded like every other tourist back home.

     So it shocks Jinyoung once Mark speaks, not expecting his reply.

     “That sounds cool! Can I tag along?”

     “W-What?”

     “I mean,” the older stammered, “your best friend Jaebum doesn’t seem invested in your plan.” Mark wasn’t wrong about that. The first chance he saw an opening, Jaebum escaped to explore Hong Kong by himself, leaving Jinyoung and his detailed itinerary behind. “Besides, I think it’s more fun and meaningful?” Mark added. His eyes lit up, clearly excited about the idea of hunting down these places.

     “But don’t you have plans too? I mean, you’re visiting Hong Kong too.”

     Mark chewed on his bottom lip, thinking carefully. “Well, yeah I don’t really have other plans? I was actually on my way to the beach, maybe do some cliff diving with Jackson and Bambam and some other Korean kid that Bambam met somewhere.”

     “ _Ah, amazing!_ That sounds better though,” Jinyoung exclaimed, still in awe at Mark’s lust for adrenaline trips.

     “But I never got to really go around and soak the culture. Isn’t that what traveling is supposed to be about?” Mark had a point, and Jinyoung would be lying if he didn’t think that exploring with Mark would not be amazing.

     “ _I guess so…_ ” he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. The other seemed adamant to be a part of his trip. And Jinyoung was beyond thrilled—kind of uneasy and weirded out, but still thrilled nonetheless.

     Suddenly, Mark gripped Jinyoung’s hand tighter, his eyes shining brightly. He stood up and pulled the younger to his feet. “What are we waiting for, then? Let’s go!”

     Confused, Jinyoung just let himself be dragged out the doors of Starbucks, his exclamation of “but that’s not on today’s itinerary!” left unheard by the blonde.

\-----

     The two tourists went down through Pottinger Street, Jinyoung basking once more in the clash of old and new on opposite sides of the narrow passage. There were more people passing through, both his and Mark’s shoulders pressing into other tourists and citizens. It was still humid despite the afternoon heat dying down and the clouds above threatening to come down with rain, so their shirts still stuck to them.

     To his right, Mark briskly walked, tugging him along the long street, his steps sure and steady. It seemed like Mark knew where to go regardless of Jinyoung not yet saying anything about the where exactly to go in this little pilgrimage.

     They exited through Wellington Street, finally allowing them to breathe with the crowd thinning out a bit since the street was wider than the historical street they just went through.

     “So where are we headed first?” Mark finally asked, maneuvering his body slightly so he could avoid two men carrying a box from their truck. They took a left to Lyndhurst Avenue, and Jinyoung was beginning to get familiar with the urban sprawl in front of him, remembering his starting point when he rode the walking escalators a couple of hours ago.

     “Since we’re already in the area, we can go to Lan Kwai Fong first.”

     “Okay,” the older replied, but he suddenly looked confused. For all the confidence Mark had when they first went out, he now stopped in his tracks and contemplated which direction they should take. They were now in the junction in front of a Lush store, the fragrance of the soaps tingling Jinyoung’s nostrils. It smelled nice and calming, but the sudden wave of scents, the noise from the construction site on Gage Street across from them, and the fruit vendors hawking their goods on Cochrane Street overwhelmed him as well.

     Mark tugged the younger by the hand once more, breaking him from his reverie. They went back to where they first took a turn and trudged down Wellington Street once more, with Mark looking more determined and sure than ever.

     “ _Is this not your first time in Hong Kong_?” Jinyoung asked, curious if the steadiness in Mark’s steps meant he has been here before. After all, the older said he traveled a lot.

     “No, this is my first time. But I’ve been here for two days already, and Jackson has shown me around,” Mark informed him before adding matter-of-factly, “besides, Hong Kong’s easy to navigate. You won’t get lost… unless you want to.”

     Mark turned to him then, and offered a warm, bright smile, his teeth a nice, white row on display. He looked so radiant, with the sky behind him, surrounding him like a halo. Jinyoung blushed at what the other implied. Mark’s flirting was as clear as day now. Whatever push and pull they did at the coffee shop before was gone, and despite not saying anything explicitly about _what this was all about_ , it just made sense, even without words. If the ease with which they felt around each other was any indication, they did not need words at all to convey what they wanted to mean.

     Naturally, Jinyoung grinned back, fully decided to flirt back. “So we got lost on purpose just now?”

     “Well,” Mark rubbed his neck with his other hand, “while I wish that were the case, I kinda really forgot where to go for a bit there.” He looked sheepish, but then pulled Jinyoung closer to him to whisper, “I mean, we can still get lost right now if you want to. There are a lot of small streets around.”

 _Aish, this guy_ , Jinyoung thought. “ _You’re really smooth, aren’t you_?”

     Wiggling his eyebrows, Mark replied playfully, “You have no idea.” Jinyoung hit him on the arm and blushed, not even capable of coming up with a good comeback. But it didn’t matter because Mark’s smirk felt like a prize.

     They turned right to a narrow alley into D’Aguilar Street, and like any other part of Central though, there were awnings and neon signs, but behind the glass panels of the buildings, there were more restaurants and bars here than shopping malls and offices. It was quieter, as there were not a lot of people mulling around. Those standing in front of the shops were either idly chatting and smoking, enjoying the lazy atmosphere of the drinking district. Lan Kwai Fong was known for its lively crowd during the night, with young people spilling out of the bars and having fun. But during the daytime, it was quiet and asleep.

     “So mind telling me more about your little adventure?” They finally slowed down their pace, leisurely walking together side by side. Both did not seem to notice their hands were still clasped together. Nor did they notice how close they were, their arms brushing intently against each other while they walked.

     They stopped at a street corner so Jinyoung could properly explain his plan. He also felt like needing a short break from all the walking they did. Once Mark reclined against the side of the building beside the younger student, Jinyoung started explaining, gaining the confidence to divulge information at Mark’s growing interest.

     “So, do you know Wong Kar-wai?” He began. Mark thought for a bit, familiarity etched on his face, but it seemed like he could not remember where he heard that name.

     “He’s a famous Hong Kong director. I’m a big fan so I wanted to use my trip here to visit his movie locations.”

     Mark nodded, understanding what the younger was telling him. “Hmm, did he direct _Chungking Express_?”

     “Yes!” Jinyoung exclaimed loudly. He pressed a palm to his mouth at the outburst, suddenly embarrassed. It was a good thing no one paid him any mind.

     “Yeah, I saw that movie before,” Mark started explaining. “We watched it in a Film class I took last year. I remember liking it.” The blonde then started singing a part of _California Dreamin’_. His voice was low and husky and maybe a little bit out of tune, but Jinyoung liked it nonetheless. He was liking a lot of things when it came to Mark. And he remembered that rapper that he liked back in Korea, thinking how shy his voice sounded in the few tracks where he was forced to sing. He thought him and Mark were too similar, and Jaebum’s voice in his head supplied once more, _oh you definitely have a type._

     Jinyoung smiled at the other guy and sang along, having memorized the lines from watching the movie many times.

     “Man, I suddenly miss home,” the blonde remarked. “I’m a true blue Cali boy! Los Angeles, where I’m from, is amazing. You should think of visiting. I could probably show you around.”

     Jinyoung smiled at him, the promise settling in his gut and making him suddenly hopeful. He thought of palm trees and the beach, with the wind in his hair and Mark looking as radiant and golden as the sun and sand. But before he could drown himself in a stranger’s promise of another meeting in the future, he steered the conversation back to the present.

     “Our first stop is the Midnight Express. It’s the canteen in the movie, where Faye—the one who liked _California Dreamin’_ worked at.” Jinyoung took his smart phone out and looked at the saved map. “ _It’s no longer a canteen though_. _I did some research and I think it’s now a convenience store_.”

     “Oh, that’s kinda sad,” Mark replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Jinyoung just shrugged. He still wanted to visit the location even if it was no longer there.

     “Most of the locations are gone, actually, _but it’s okay_. _I still want to see them_.”

     Mark pushed himself off the wall, and peered at Jinyoung’s phone, studying the map and memorizing the addresses. After a minute, he held out his hand for the younger and cheerfully said, “well, let’s go then?”

     Jinyoung nodded and interlocked his fingers with the older boy’s, and for the nth time that day, allowed Mark to tug him along.

\-----

     They did not have to walk that far to reach Midnight Express, or the 7-11 that now stood in place of the iconic movie location. Jinyoung was honestly a bit disappointed to only see a convenience store, but it was still magical to know that he was now standing in front of a place where his favorite director once stood. He could see in his mind how the director was there, pointing and directing the actors and actresses and everyone else in the production staff, making his vision come to life.

     Because this part of Lan Kwai Fong was also pretty much secluded and quiet, Jinyoung was able to take everything in, without overwhelming his senses. He took his camera out to take a couple of photos, even asking Mark, albeit shyly, to take a typical tourist shot with him standing in front of the store building’s façade.

     When Mark returned his camera, the blonde leaned into him and whispered. “I guess we found a new Midnight Express though.” His voice was light and airy, and Jinyoung was about to ask what he meant when the older pointed to the panaflex sign that said SEX TOY SHOP perched above the convenience store.

     Jinyoung blushed yet again, and turned to hit the other on the arm playfully. Mark winked at him before running away, evading the younger’s second smack to the arm. Mark’s high pitched laughter bounced off the walls, sending echoes, mimicking the rhythm of Jinyoung’s heartbeat.

     Soon after that, they crossed the street to end up at California, the iconic bar from the movie. Like the Midnight Express, it was no longer there, the old building having been demolished to make way for a new one. Jinyoung wished he could at least catch a glimpse of the neon yellow California script that graced the front of the restobar where the two characters in the movie promised to meet, with _California Dreamin’_ blasting as the movie came to a close. Just like in the articles he read online prior to flying out here, his favorite director’s Hong Kong was slowly becoming obsolete. He knew it coming here, and he was prepared to be disillusioned. And while he generally felt okay when they stopped in front of the non-existing Midnight Express, now, he was starting to lose his rose-tinted glasses, the disappointment creeping into his system gradually.

     Jinyoung didn’t want to even find out how he’ll be able to handle not seeing the other locations, especially the few from _In the Mood for Love_ , his favorite out of the director’s corpus.

     He still took some pictures of the place, and it did feel enchanting, but deep down, his conscience eating at him, Jinyoung was starting to feel like he was just wasting his time. Sensing the sudden shift in the younger’s demeanor, Mark ran his hand up and down Jinyoung’s arm, placating him.

     “Hey, _you alright_?” He asked. “Want a change of scenery?”

     Jinyoung only nodded, afraid to open his mouth to speak, thinking his voice might break and he might release the sadness he was trying so hard to stomp down. Mark, like what he’s been doing all afternoon, tugged on his sleeve and maneuvered him around, signaling they better start moving.

     They ended walking back to the MTR at Central. Their stroll was rather quiet, with Mark only sparing Jinyoung glances once in a while. He also kept reassuring the younger that there were still plenty of sights to see, and many more memories to create.

     Jinyoung had to agree with that, since it’s only been one day in this country. Besides, Mark’s wisdom seemed rational, what with the elder quite experienced from traveling so much. His mood had lifted quite a bit, especially after shaking the upset away. Everything around him was still so beautiful, and it would be shameful to disregard that.

     Above them, the sky no longer looked like it were to weep at any given moment. Instead, the sky was painted a light orange, the sun readying its descent in the horizon. Jinyoung thinks of Jaebum looking out the pier, taking pictures of the sun slowly going back into the sea. He was probably going to send them to Youngjae, to at least appease the other’s loneliness at being apart right now.

     They stopped at a 7-11 before entering the train platform. Mark bought water and a couple of rice balls for them, since they haven’t had anything to eat since that early afternoon. Jinyoung was feeling weary, the balls of his feet slightly sore from walking in leather sandals. The both of them, standing to the side of the convenience store, ate and drank in silence, relishing the reprieve from the sudden bombardment of rushing feet and loud chatter from rushing commuters. They also used the downtime to fish out their phones and make use of the free wifi. Jinyoung was surprised to see a few frantic messages from Jaebum, since he had not updated his hyung of his whereabouts after talking to him at the coffee shop. He tapped a reply to appease the other, saying he was still with the stranger— _his name is Mark_ —and they’re currently at Central Station. He even snuck to snap a picture of Mark, sending it as proof.

     Mark, on the other hand, sent a quick message to Jackson, telling him not to expect to hang out tonight as he was still with Jinyoung. And like the younger, he snapped a picture of the other to send to his friend, more as proof that he was not lying about “ditching J Flawless for some booty.”

     Having replenished their energy a bit and communicated with their friends, Mark and Jinyoung shouldered their way into the cramped platform. It was already the end of the work day, so the oft busy station before them was packed more than usual. It did not deter Mark’s spirits though, resilient in his goal to bring back Jinyoung’s earlier enthusiasm.

     After a short ride, and glad to not have to change stations, Mark and Jinyoung finally arrived at Wan Chai. Exiting through one of the gates, the two were greeted by spacious streets, the buildings a stark background that cut across the limitless orange sky. Wan Chai had a different vibe—it was still as urban as Central and Lan Kwai Fong, but it felt more subdued and less busy. There were many people walking still, but it felt less cramped, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the stroll, taking more leisurely steps rather than briskly going from one location to another.

     Somehow, Wan Chai felt younger, and it seemed to resonate more with Jinyoung. He could see some of the neon signs lit already, casting vibrant hues onto the streets. They also saw a tram cutting slowly through Hennessy Road, a reminder of Hong Kong’s colonial past.

     They had no exact location in mind, with Jinyoung not thinking to plan for a trip here, and Mark clearly the more spontaneous between the two of them. He still felt queasy about not being in control, but he trusted the blonde. So they walked around, admiring the cobbled streets on one side, and dodging potholes and bamboo scaffolding in the other. When Jinyoung saw a bookstore, it was his turn to drag Mark along, and they spent a good thirty minutes just going through the shelves, picking up random books and reading the blurbs printed on the back. Mark was not bookish, but he shared that he’s read some good novels here and there. He found out Jinyoung’s favorite was _The Catcher in the Rye_.

     “We read that in high school,” Mark said. “ _It really resonated with me, because who isn’t a rebellious teenager who hated the world_ , right?” He laughed, then added, “but it’s no longer that relevant for me, though.”

     “Why not?” Jinyoung inquired. It was his favorite book still because he thought it expressed the kind of emptiness that was all-too consuming.

     Mark contemplated on his answer. “Hmm, maybe because I just grew up? The main character—he’s too intense and cynical, and I’m not like that anymore, I think.”

     Jinyoung thinks there was more to what Mark was saying, but he did not pry. He kind of understood it though, somewhat Mark’s thoughts reflecting his own.

     Once they left the bookstore and got back on the street, Jinyoung fished his camera out once more and took photos of the urban landscape, making sure to capture the bright lights, the people crossing paths, and how nature seemed to coexist with the buildings. They also ended up behind the main thoroughfare and into more secluded streets that housed many other interesting shops. They climbed a small hill in St. Francis Yard, looking through some of the shop windows, pointing at the interesting display of trinkets. Mark said it reminded him of the “hipster places back in LA”. At the top of the alley, they found more bookstores, even a Monocle flagship store, and some bars and restaurants.

     Mark noticed that Jinyoung’s mood definitely improved and that the younger buzzed with a new, vibrant excitement. The younger now completely warmed up to him, even initiating to hold his hand or tug at his arm or keep close whenever they walked. He also noticed that Jinyoung was no longer as shy in taking pictures of him, often catching the younger pointing the camera in his direction.

     After more than an hour of roaming around, they ended up in a small park. It was tucked between tall buildings, and despite the darkness brought by nighttime and the thick canopy of trees around, the park was surprisingly well-lit. There were only a few other people there—an old man reading a book near a street lamp, and a couple of salarymen in suits taking their smoking break. Mark and Jinyoung sat down on one of the stone benches near the back, with Mark propping his legs so he could stretch and let blood circulate back into them. Jinyoung, on the other hand, despite his earlier weariness, did not look tired at all.

     In fact, Jinyoung glowed brightly, his boyish features softened by the yellow glow of the park lights. The sides of his neck were sweaty, and his hair was now quite unkempt but still stylish. Mark thinks he’s so ethereal, like an apparition in a dream. And he couldn’t help but stare, and Jinyoung, thankfully was staring back, his face a reflection of the infatuation painted on the older’s face.

     Jinyoung scoots closer in his seat, and whispers a “thank you,” conveying so many things in those two words. His deep voice reduced to a wisp of air, afraid to break the spell cast between them, holding them captive in this very moment. It all seems cinematic—everything in slow motion, with the city in the background a blur of colorful lights and shadow. Mark inhales the younger’s words, letting them settle in his mind, to be remembered forever despite the sudden haziness of this moment.

     And in this small, quiet park, hidden from other people’s view, Mark and Jinyoung did not want to wake up from this fevered dream, their whirlwind romance—a cliche often written only for the movies—not wanting to die down just yet.

     And Mark, the spontaneous one between them, always fueled by adrenaline and by the thrill of life, leans forward and finally captures Jinyoung’s soft lips in an equally soft kiss, a wordless _thank you_ returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back after submitting a grueling grad school requirement for my Research class! I wanted to write a chapter earlier this week, but I got stuck with school responsibilities. And somewhere along the line, I got slightly frustrated that this fic was becoming too vague and dragging. Despite having a solid plan of how I want this story to progress, it still came around to bite me in the butt lol and now I am slightly confused.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this still resonates with you all! I realised this story is dragging because I wanted to convey both the melancholy and the mundane, and maybe explore more of the thoughts and feelings of Mark and Jinyoung. Idk, I might just be making excuses for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. When the You Are MV teasers were released, I suddenly felt a longing for Hong Kong. There’s something so overwhelmingly beautiful about it. So this fic is kind of self-insert, as most of what Jinyoung did in this chapter were my experiences when I went there, specifically the getting lost part, heh. 
> 
> 2\. This was written over the weekend, in between graduate school shenanigans bcuz I needed the break. It’s also in Hong Kong that I want to pursue a doctorate degree, so! Lmao really, I just miss that place ;A; and seeing GOT7 walk the areas I visited, and got lost in, made me so emotional. (but I missed GOT7’s July fanmeet there by a few days so I’m pretty salty about it)
> 
> 3\. Also slightly inspired by Park Jinyoung’s obvious love for Wong Kar-wai. He mentioned he liked In the Mood for Love (2000), and there were parts in the You Are MV that captured Wong Kar-wai’s Hong Kong. I wanted to capture the bleakness of that movie and weave JJ Project’s Verse 2 ruminations, but upon hearing You Are in full, I didn’t expect for this fic to also fit into the general sentiment of the song.
> 
> 4\. Congratulations on 7 FOR 7, GOT7!


End file.
